gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Inside
|target = JB 700 |location = Richards Majestic Productions, Backlot City |fail = Wasted Busted The car was abandoned. ( ) The car was destroyed. The car got stuck. The job was blown ( ) The Cops learned the location of the garage. ( ) The security learned the location of the garage. ( ) The actress learned the location of the garage. ( ) Devin died. Devin was attacked. ( ) |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |reward = JB 700 available to buy at Legendary Motorsport. |unlocks = Bury the Hatchet (Surveying the Score must also be completed) |unlockedby = Caida Libre |todo = Get inside. Find the actor. Locate the car. (If security are alerted before reaching the actor) Get in the car. Deliver the car to the garage. Lose the security. }} Deep Inside is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Devin Weston. Description Franklin approaches the Backlot City movie studio in Downtown Los Santos. Once there, he calls Molly Schultz who directs him to his current target, the famous movie car JB 700. Molly informs Franklin that only actors and stunt people are authorized to be on the lot, so he will need to either steal Brandon Roberts's costume or find some other way to approach the car. Franklin enters the lot. He sneaks up on Brandon and knocks him out with a stealth attack. Franklin drags Brandon into a nearby trailer and there dons Brandon's white tuxedo. From there, Franklin approaches the set where the JB 700 is awaiting filming and is occupied by an un-named actress. If Franklin loiters around the shot for too long, the British director will comment about his appearance and the security will eventually attack. They will also attack immediately after Franklin enters the car. Franklin drives out of the lot, the actress in the passenger seat yelling at him and occasionally grabbing the wheel, which results in the JB 700 veering off to the side. Franklin uses the JB 700's spike strips to disable the three studio security cars following him, then uses the car's ejector button to get rid of the actress. When he has removed all pursuers and witnesses, Franklin calls Molly, who tells him to take the car to Hayes Auto. Molly also tells Franklin to be on the lookout for a stranger who seems to be watching the garage. When Franklin arrives at the lockup, he meets Weston. Suddenly, Lamar Davis appears, which reveals that he's the unidentified stranger Molly mentioned on the phone. Weston is excited by Lamar's appearance and encourages Franklin to include Lamar in the next heist. Franklin disparages the suggestion. He leaves the garage alone while Weston and Lamar talk business. Walkthrough When arriving at the studio, any active wanted level the player has will be removed instantly. Franklin will then call Molly, informing her that he is at the studio. She tells him he won't be able to access the studio without breaching security, and that he can either obtain the car by posing as the actor, or by "other means". The gate door that Franklin is standing beside is locked, however the player can simply climb over the gate. Other means of discreet entry are found around the studio, including the far (western) side of the property. If the player enters without causing attention, they will be instructed to find the actor, Brandon, who will be practicing his lines and scales outside one of the caravans. When approaching Brandon , he can be heard shouting to an assistant, Tina, complaining that the fruit salad she got for him has pineapple in it, claiming he is allergic. The pair will always be facing away from the player, no matter which of the two directions the player comes from - switching positions will see Brandon and Tina switch positions.Character Positions: This allows the player to use a stealth attack either way. Tina will then run away distraught. She will always run to one of the two food stands at either side of the complex, running only in the opposite direction of the player's position, unless her path is disturbed or her attention is drawn. At this point, if the player didn't attract the attention of security before approaching the actor, the player can either complete a stealth attack, temporarily knocking Brandon out, or kill him, using melee or weapon. The attention of security will only be drawn if non-suppressed weapons or explosives are used. Once he is taken out, Franklin will drag him into the open caravan and off-screen, steal his suit. Bear in mind that killing him will prevent the player from obtaining all Gold Medal Objectives, as one of them is to run over Brandon; Brandon will only spawn outside of the caravan during the escape, in his undergarments, if he was knocked out using the stealth attack. Otherwise, he will not spawn. The actress inside the JB700 will comment on Brandon's unclothed appearance, and, if Franklin hits him, will shout in distress. If the player attracted the attention of security before reaching the actor, Brandon and his assistant Tina will flee, leaving Franklin the only choice of stealing the car as himself. Approaching the car will see different situations depending on the choice of action. Attracting security attention prior or during the walk to the JB 700 will see an empty set, leaving the car free to steal, however the actress will not be present, meaning another Gold Medal Objective cannot be obtained. If the player successfully stole the actor's clothes, a security guard claims "they need you on set", and the director of the film will comment on the physical appearance of the new stunt-man (Franklin), until he realizes that he is only here to steal the car. At which point, security are called and will open fire on the player. Approaching the film set without Brandon's clothes will result in security also being called, albeit much earlier, and thus much of the set crew fleeing the scene. If the player attracted the attention of security before approaching Brandon, the entire crew and cast will leave the area and leave security to deal with the situation. When driving the car back, Franklin will only call Molly once the passenger is no longer present - by killing/dragging her out of the car before stealing it; by stopping the car after escaping security upon which she will exit; or by ejection during the journey (the gold medal objective). During the phone call, Molly will ask whether the car will need its spikes and ejector seat replacing. The player's actions prior to this phone call will effect Franklin's reply, however the player is free to use the spikes after the phone call. Franklin will also respond differently when initially connecting with Molly depending on how the car was obtained; through impersonating the stunt driver or by killing guards. Regardless of whether the car was obtained through gunfight or discreetly, armed security in black Schafters will still chase the player on the journey back to the lockup . If the actress in the passenger seat of the car witnesses Franklin killing these pursuers, she will become more worried and comment on how useless they are. If Franklin lets the actress exit the vehicle herself at any point during the chase, she may comment on how there "is never any paparazzi when they're needed". If the police somehow intervene, the police may turn hostile towards the armed security. As with other Devin missions, although it's mentioned that the vehicle needs to be kept in good condition, the game doesn't actually penalize the player if the JB 700 takes some damage while driving back to the garage. The "Not a Scratch" criteria can still be met even if the car takes a noticeable amount of damage from security. Any damage caused by the player crashing will count against the objective. Franklin has the opportunity to eject the passenger seat actress if she hasn't left the vehicle already. If left long enough, Franklin and herself will eventually get into deep conversation about each other's lives, including details about Franklin's mother and father. If Franklin arrives at the lockup with the passenger, the mission will fail, as they have learned the location of the garage. Alternatively, dragging police or the security to the lockup will also fail the mission for similar reason. First Person View is disabled during the car chase sequence in the enhanced edition, to prevent unexpected preview of the actress grabbing the steering wheel and of the ejector seat activation. It is available immediately after ejection. Mission Objectives *Get inside. *Find the actor. *Locate the car. (If security are alerted before reaching the actor) *Get in the car. *Deliver the car to the garage. *Lose the security. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Deliver the JB 700 with minimal damage. **Use Franklin's special ability to have greater control of the vehicle. *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed in the JB 700. **Again, use Franklin's special ability, and/or take the car out on the freeway before delivering it (there is no time limit for this medal). *Stealthy Recasting - Knock out the actor with a stealth attack. *Premature Ejector - Use the ejector seat within 10 seconds. **Press the Eject button as soon as the pop-up message appears. *Second Strike - Run over the actor with the JB 700. Instructional Messages / to see what the red button does.}} / to drop spikes.}} Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Filming of "Deep Inside" disrupted by audacious car theft. A multi-million dollar car rigged with special effects was stolen from the Richards Majestic lot in a daring and violent heist. Initial reports suggest some injuries and possible causalities. We'll stay with this story." Daily Globe Newspaper "In the most audacious piece of action drama to grace the Richards Majestic movie lot in many a year, a car custom-modified for upcoming spy thriller 'Deep Inside' was stolen from under the nose of director Anton Beaudelaire during filming. Mr Beaudelaire is in the middle of a two picture deal with the studio and is dividing his time between "Deep Inside' and 'Meltdown'. The LSPD and Richards Majestic are yet to release an official statement but reports indicate injuries, and possible casualties, but these are still unconfirmed. The loss of the car, worth millions of dollars, comes as another blow to Solomon Richards who has already been forced to drastically slash the budget on both "Deep Inside' and his financial crisis epic 'Meltdown'." Lifeinvader Posts *Devin Weston - "Good work again, slick. Keep it up - you know I'll look after you. Stick with Team Weston and you'll always be a winner." *Andre Barnes - "Is it true what they saying about you working as a male geisha for white boys thse days?" Bleeter Posts *@radjamieslck - "guy that stole the jb700 from the canyon studios set is my fuckin hero man those trick secret agent cars shoot out spikes and shit SOOOOOO awesome" *@mouskater - ""Actor found unconscious in trailer on movie set" since when was that news?" *@lonnie_fig3 - "Check this out! Just saw a woman being ejected from a car! I think she was famous too!" Soundtrack The soundtrack that plays during this mission is named "Agent", and has influences from the classic James Bond theme. It will begin to play when the player enters the set, and the bass will kick in upon entry of the vehicle. Deaths *Brandon Roberts - Can be killed before or during the escape, but it does not affect the storyline. Gallery JB700-GTAV-DeepInside-front.png|Silver JB 700. (Rear quarter view) Walkthrough DeepInside-GTAV-Arriving.png|Arriving at Richards Majestic. DeepInside-GTAV-GetInside.png|Get inside. DeepInside-GTAV-GateLocked.png|The gate is locked. DeepInside-GTAV-FindTheActor.png|Find the actor. DeepInside-GTAV-ActorLocationMap.png|The actor located on the map. DeepInside-GTAV-ApproachingBrandon.png|Approaching the actor, Brandon. DeepInside-GTAV-BrandonStealthTakedown.png|Stealth takedown. DeepInside-GTAV-AttractingSecurityAttention.png|Alternatively, attracting security attention. DeepInside-GTAV-KnockingOut.png|Dragging Brandon to the trailer. DeepInside-GTAV-ChangedClothes.png|Changed into his clothes. DeepInside-GTAV-GetInTheCar.png|Get in the car. DeepInside-GTAV-CarLocationMap.png|Car's location on the map. DeepInside-GTAV-ArrivingOnSet.png|Arriving on the set. DeepInside-GTAV-EmptySet.png|Alternatively, the empty set after crew flee the scene. DeepInside-GTAV-Crew.png|Crew. DeepInside-GTAV-DeliverTheCar.png|Deliver the car to the garage. DeepInside-GTAV-BrandonRunOver.png|Running down Brandon. DeepInside-GTAV-DropOffLocationMap.png|Drop off location on the map. DeepInside-GTAV-Security.png|Security chasing the car. DeepInside-GTAV-SecurityMap.png|Security on the map. DeepInside-GTAV-LoseTheSecurity.png|Lose the security. DeepInside-GTAV-DropSpikes.png|Press to drop spikes. DeepInside-GTAV-SpikesAction.png|Spike strips take effect. DeepInside-GTAV-EjectorButton.png|Press to see what the red button does. DeepInside-GTAV-EjectorActivation.png|Ejector activated. DeepInside-GTAV-NoRoofJB700.png|The JB700 with no roof. DeepInside-GTAV-ActressEscapes.png|Alternatively, allow the actress to escape. DeepInside-GTAV-CallingMollyAfterChase.png|Calling Molly after the chase. DeepInside-GTAV-ArrivingAtGarage.png|Arriving at the garage. DeepInside-GTAV-Devin.png|Devin happy to see the car. DeepInside-GTAV-Lamar.png|Lamar arrives. DeepInside-GTAV-LamarCheckingOutCar.png|Lamar checks out the car. DeepInside-GTAV-Trio.png|The trio discussing the final delivery and how Lamar can be involved. DeepInside-GTAV-FranklinLeaving.png|Franklin leaving the garage. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_46_-_Deep_Inside_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Deep Inside Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_46_-_Deep_Inside_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_46_-_Deep_Inside_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *The mission was originally going to be called "Agent". The soundtrack that plays during this mission is named "Agent", and the license plate on the JB 700 is also "4G3NT". *The Gold Medal Objective "Premature Ejection" is another of Rockstar's sexual puns. *Aspects of this mission are, alongside the JB 700, direct references to the James Bond series: **During the mission, Franklin's female passenger is launched out of the car's roof with an ejector seat. This is an obvious reference to James Bond, specifically the film Goldfinger, in which Bond drives an Aston Martin DB5 (on which the JB 700 is based) which features a passenger ejector seat and several other gadgets, just like the car in the game. ***The car's name is a direct reference to Bond: JB for his initials, and his code number 007 is rearranged as 700. ***The soundtrack that plays during this mission is named "Agent" and is similar to the 007 theme. *After this mission, the player can purchase the JB 700 on Legendary Motorsport. It is, however, decommissioned and its special features available during this mission and Pack Man are disabled. set during the mission, with director Anton in the foreground.]] *To the right of the car park, the player can find Anton Beaudelaire directing Meltdown on greenscreen, with Milton McIlroy being one of the actors. They can be heard running many cuts of the same scene, with Anton repeatedly cutting the scene for different reasons. The player can approach the set without drawing attention, even despite the security guard present just behind. Bringing up Franklin's phone will immediately scare the crew away and draw security attention. They will disappear after the player takes Brandon's clothes. *During the escape, the actress will repeatedly grab the steering wheel in attempt to stop Franklin. This is similar to how Gracie Ancelotti tries to escape Niko Bellic in the pink Feltzer during the mission I'll Take Her.... **Additionally, if the player doesn't eject the woman after being prompted to, she'll threaten to scratch Franklin's eyes out, to which Franklin will reply, "Scratch my balls". This is the same thing Niko said when Gracie angrily threatened to scratch his eyes out during her kidnapping in the aforementioned mission. *Regardless of the approach and outcome of the mission, radio and news reports, as well as bleets, are the same. A bleet witnessing the ejection of the actress from the car will be posted, even if the player didn't eject the actress. *After the mission ends, Franklin will continue to wear the unique white tuxedo. Unfortunately, the outfit cannot be kept, but Franklin will be shown wearing it (occasionally with the bowtie removed) until his clothes are changed by the player, by a mission, or by swapping characters. The tux will be seen hanging in Franklin's closet. However, he can purchase a black tux from Ponsonbys. **This specific tuxedo can, however, be worn again after the player completes the storyline. References Navigation }}pl:Rola życia Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V